


Are you made of copper and tellurium...?

by rileynoah



Series: #SanversWeek [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek, im not sorry, literally every single day is smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Maggie and Alex have terrible pick up lines.#SanversWeek Day 2 Prompt: Nerd Girlfriends.





	Are you made of copper and tellurium...?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is even SMUTTIER than yesterdays. Literally every day I have written smut, I shit you not. 
> 
> Just you wait till day six. I went above and BEYOND.
> 
> [Olive is Beta Goals.](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com)
> 
> [catch me on tumblr.](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

~~~~~

It starts fairly innocently. The gang is together at the bar, shooting pool and drinking together after a big win against Cadmus. Maggie had been looking at her through hooded eyes all night, and it’s starting to rile Alex up until...

“Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?” Maggie drawls in her ear when the rest of the group gets distracted by Lena declaring in slight tipsiness that she would build Kara a soft serve machine in her apartment. 

Alex groans, dropping her head to the table heavily and waiting for her ridiculous girlfriend to continue. 

“Because you are Cu-Te.”

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that, Sawyer.” Alex mutters, lifting her head to squint at Maggie. She looks far too proud of herself at the line, sliding closer to Alex in the booth and placing a dangerous hand just a little too high on her thigh. 

“Heard that one before, Danvers?” Maggie mutters in her ear, hand sliding steadily higher under the table. Maggie knows Alex’s weaknesses. She bites gently at Alex’s earlobe and and nips at the spot behind her ear.

“I’m a scientist, Sawyer.” Alex tries to scoff, enjoying the attention all too much to sound convincing. “Of course I’ve heard that one.”

“You’re right, then.” Maggie shrugs, trailing kisses along her jawline. “I’ll just have to try harder.” 

“Is there an end goal here?” Alex asks breathlessly and Maggie pulls away to look her dead in the eye.

“To get in your pants, obviously.” Maggie flirts, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

“You have a better chance of that without the cheesy pick-up lines.” Alex flirts right back.

“You love it.”

“No I love _you._ There is a difference.” 

Maggie smirks, placing one last kiss directly over her lips.

And then it escalates. Maggie returns to the booth with another round of beers, and Alex perks up at her arrival, that is until Maggie stares her down in front of the rest of their friends, asking her seriously.

“Are you a DNA Helicase, Danvers?”

“Maggie, no-” She can’t even groan out a full response before Maggie sits herself directly in her lap, ignoring the whooping and hollering from Winn, James and Lena.

“Cause I’d like to unzip your genes.” 

Alex and Kara groan simultaneously, albeit for very different reasons, and Maggie simply looks pleased with herself.

“Don’t look so proud of yourself, Sawyer.” Alex mutters, pretending to turn back to the tabled conversation Winn and Lena were having. She lets Maggie stay on her lap, however, enjoying the contact too much.

“Why not?”

Alex glances up with a smirk playing on her lips.

“Cause if you think that’s going to get you laid tonight, you’re mistaken.”

Kara groans again, as James and Winn let out a few low ‘ooh’s and Lena simply laughs hysterically as her own girlfriend buries her face in her shoulder, complaining about _‘sisters shouldn’t have to hear this’._

Less than an hour later, when the incident is forgotten and Maggie is now seated at her side instead of on her lap, she turns to Alex again.

“I bet you're like calcium bicarbonate.”

Alex frowns, she hasn’t heard this one before. Maggie gasps triumphantly, grinning from ear to ear as Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes, motioning for Maggie to get it over with. The rest of the group falls to silence as they wait for the punchline, and they aren’t let down at all.

“If I get you wet, the reaction will be explosive.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Alex says, surprisingly, without stuttering. She takes Maggie’s almost empty glass and slides it away from her grasp and stands from the table. Maggie follows her eagerly, looking up at her with wide, shocked eyes.

“Did that work?” She asks, awed as Alex throws some money down on the table, ignoring the way Kara seems to be choking on her drink, Lena thumping her on the back sympathetically as she covers her own laughter with her other hand. 

“Not in the slightest.” Alex scoffs, guiding a stumbling Maggie towards the door with a hasty goodbye thrown over her shoulder. Maggie giggles the entire way to the car, clumsily pushing Alex against it once they are close enough, attaching her lips to Alex’s neck.

Alex thanks her lucky stars that the alleyway is empty, because all semblance of self control flies out the window the second she feels Maggie’s lips on her pulse point and fingers sliding under her shirt teasingly.

“Wanna save some of this for home, Sawyer?” Alex asks breathlessly and Maggie grins against her skin. 

“There’s plenty to go around.” She mutters digging her fingers into Alex’s hips a little harder, earning herself a gasp.

“m’not having sex with you in an alley behind a dive bar.” Alex retorts, unconvincingly. Maggie bites back a comment about how apparently her cheesy lines in fact _had_ worked, and lets Alex pull away to round the car to the drivers side.

When they’re both settled in the car, more than halfway home, Maggie looks fit to burst. Alex rolls her eyes.

“Let’s hear it, then.” She sighs.

“Are you a compound of Beryllium and Barium?” Maggie asks. Alex frowns, pausing for a moment before her eyes light up in recognition.

“Because I’m a total BaBe?”

Maggie nods, grinning as Alex groans for the umpteenth time that night. 

“Nerd.”

The dumb pick up lines continue all the way home.

_“We fit together like the sticky ends of recombinant DNA.”_ As they ride the elevator to Alex’s floor.

_“Wanna put your alpha helix in my beta barrel?”_ As jackets and shoes are ditched at the door.

_“If you were a concentration gradient I'd go down on you.”_ When Maggie presses her up against the fridge, fingers in belt loops and lips on her neck. 

_“Didn't you know that chemists do it periodically on the table?”_ When Alex gets impatient and decides to deposit Maggie on the dining room table instead of carrying her up the three steps to her bed.

“Keep this up, Sawyer…” Alex starts, marking Maggie’s neck. “ And I’m not going to let you cum.”

Maggie frowns, then grins, taking a rather large breath in to speak. She’s cut off, however, when Alex slides her hand into Maggie’s jeans, shoving her panties to the side unceremoniously and slipping one slow finger into her.

“We’ll just have to find a way to keep your mouth occupied…” Alex whispers into Maggie’s mouth, kissing her messily through the gasps and whimpers. 

“Perhaps I’ll sit on it.” Alex grins wickedly when Maggie’s eyes roll back slightly.

“I’ll be good.” Maggie mumbles in defeat, tugging Alex frantically towards the bed. But as Maggie turns away from her, Alex suddenly finds her opening for revenge, reaching forward to grab Maggie’s ass playfully.

“Hey, are you an alpha carbon, because you look susceptible to backside attack!” 

Maggie turns around slowly with a look of mock horror on her face.

“I take all of them back, that was _terrible._ ” 

Alex pfts and scoffs, anchoring her hands at Maggie’s waist and spinning her around so that she can push her gently down onto the bed and straddle her.

“It was better than yours.” Alex says against her skin.

Maggie gasps dramatically. “You lie, Danvers.”

“I have yet to hear a single good pick-up line out of you all night.” Alex deadpans, her hands pausing at the hem of her own shirt. But she doesn't move to take it off, even after Maggie reaching out to encourage her onwards.

“I think you have to earn it.” Alex says, a thoughtful look crossing her face. 

“How might I do that?” Maggie asks. Alex can see the playful glint in her eye already, and she grins knowing that Maggie is already one hundred percent in on her game.

“Let’s hear another one, Sawyer.”

“Want to test the spring constant of this mattress?”

Alex lets out a sharp laugh, before slapping her hand over her mouth to school her features. Maggie’s eyes light up, a sly smirk playing on her lips. She tugs the hem of Alex’s shirt, causing the woman to roll her eyes and grin.

“Alright, you get that one.” Alex gives in, pulling the shirt over her head quickly and ditching it over the side of the bed. She reaches for Maggie’s shirt as well, only to have her hands slapped away.

“Wha-”

“Quid pro quo, Danvers.” Maggie wiggles her eyebrows. “Hit me with your best shot.” 

Alex narrows her eyes, tilting her head every so slightly, deep in thought.

“We have great chemistry…” Alex drawls slowly, leaning over Maggie far enough that she has to lean back on her elbows to keep Alex away from her lips, waiting for the punchline before she considers rewarding her. “So let’s do some biology instead.”

Maggie pauses for effect, tapping her index finger against her pursed lips.

“Eh, I’ve heard better.” 

Alex makes an indignant noise in the back of her throat. She tugs at Maggie’s shirt with a petulant pout, and Maggie knows she’s already a goner.

“Alright.” Maggie huffs, pulling her Henley over her head. “You can have it.”

Alex’s self satisfied grin is blinding.

“You know, Alex…”

Maggie wraps her legs around Alex quickly, exerting enough force with her hips to flip Alex over onto her back in a move she’d learnt with Vasquez last week. Alex looks up at her with wide, lustful eyes and Maggie makes a note to send a thanks to the agent for their sparring lessons.

“It’s not about the length of the vector…” Maggie pops the button of Alex’s jeans roughly. “It’s about how you apply the force.”

Alex moans, pulling Maggie down into a kiss and lifting her hips enough for Maggie to push her jeans and underwear over her hips. Maggie breaks away from Alex’s lips to move onto her neck instead, letting Alex kick her clothes off the rest of the way, leaving her only in a simple black bra. 

“Thought you said these lines were shit, Danvers.” Maggie pants against her skin, grinning when she feels the arousal Alex is spreading against her stomach, her hips rolling insistently. 

“They are.” Alex says. “The person saying them just happens to be really sexy.”

Maggie smirks, reaching down to still Alex’s rolling hips. She earns herself a needy whine, and Alex frames her face with her hands, pulling her back up into an equally needy kiss. Maggie breaks away far too quickly for Alex’s liking, but when she notices her shit eating grin, she knows exactly why.

“If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, would you want me smooth or rough?”

Alex swears, cheeks flushing a little darker and Maggie can’t help her short burst of laughter.

“That one actually turned you on!” Maggie laughs harder, her shoulders shaking in tandem as Alex blushes furiously beneath her. 

“I was already turned on.” Alex argues, pulling Maggie down so she can bury her face in her neck. “You’re going in the opposite direction now, though.”

“Well you didn’t answer the question.” 

Alex stares her down, challenging Maggie’s now cool demeanour, but Maggie only meets her gaze steadily.

“Rough.”

Maggie quirks her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side in a silent question.

“I’m sure.” Alex nods jerkily. “Please.”

The add on is another needy whine, and Maggie grins into Alex’s desperate kiss, trailing both hands down Alex’s sides and to her thighs. 

“Well, I do remember you saying something about keeping my mouth busy…” Maggie starts, gauging Alex’s reaction. When she moans and rolls her eyes back into her head slightly, eyelids fluttering shut, Maggie can’t help but moan in tandem.

It takes a moment for them to reposition, but before Maggie really notices, Alex is already shuffling her way up the bed, knees coming to rest on either side of Maggie’s head. 

“Can I use my hands?” Maggie mutters between soft nips on Alex thighs, and she claps her hand gently on Alex’s ass to make it obvious what she means. Alex moans, nodding. 

“God, yes. Please.”

Despite Alex’s dark, needy look, Maggie really can’t help herself.

“It's a good thing you've got evaporative cooling, cause I'm gonna make you sweat.”

“Magg- oh _fuck.”_ Alex tries to groan at Maggie’s terrible line, but she cuts herself off when Maggie licks a long, slow line up her centre, skirting teasingly around her clit. 

“Maggie, please.” Alex whimpers, and Maggie catches her eye, winking before she starts flicking her tongue with purpose, sucking Alex’s clit and driving Alex hard towards the edge. Alex cums with the scrape of Maggie’s teeth against her clit, with the slap of her palm against her ass. 

Alex rolls away from Maggie’s mouth unceremoniously, gulping heavily to regain control of her breathing.

“Okay, your lines aren't so bad.” Alex allows, smiling at Maggie’s indignant scoff. “What did you do, google them?”

Maggie’s mouth drops open in faux horror.

“Excuse you, I make up my own lines.” Maggie says. Receiving only a raised eyebrow in response, Maggie sighs and grins at her girlfriend. “Fine I googled a few, but I did make some of them up too!.”

“Nerd.” Alex grins.

“Yeah, apparently I’m the only one.” Maggie laughs when Alex tilts her head in confusion.

“I mean no offence, Danvers, but your lines were shit.” She laughs, only to receive a pillow to the face. 

“My lines were great. You love that I’m a nerd.” 

“That I do, Danvers. That I do.”

~~~~~


End file.
